Kurama, just Kiss the Girl
by Xiao SuLa
Summary: Songfic. Kurama meets a new girl at school who's incredibably shy. Written to Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid. KuraXOC Rewritten!


Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Kiss the Girl! (I used the Ashley Tisdel version)

* * *

The girl was new to the school. She was an average height, and er brown hair went to her shoulder blades, but her bangs were only grown to her chin, and were layered so that most would still fall in her face when she tucked her bangs behind her ears. She had shy green eyes that scanned the room often, almost as if she was expecting a threat. No one bothered learning her name. She was so shy she hadn't spoken yet.

"Hello." Shuuichi said, sitting across from the girl in the lunch room. He couldn't remember her name, but that wasn't any excuse for not being polite. "My name is Minamino Shuuichi. What's yours?" He asked. The girl's shy green eyes locked with his emerald ones. They dropped down immediately, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Koorome Sam." Shuuichi could barely make out the whisper. If it weren't for being a fox demon, he would have missed it completely.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

"Are you enjoying school?" Shuuichi asked as he started his lunch. He noticed that Sam didn't have anything to eat. Must less to say. He could make out a small shrug with her right shoulder.

"Yeah." She muttered. She wished he would just go away. She had a reason for being at that school, and she didn't want any trouble until she found what she was looking for.

"Have you made any friends yet?" Shuuichi asked. He frowned. There was a flair of demon energy from somewhere near him. He looked around, making it look natural. Because of his inattention, he missed Sam's shake of her head. "Would you like to hang out with me and a few friends later?" Shuuichi asked, his mind still trying to identify the demon energy he had felt. He didn't hear anything, so he looked back at Sam, whose eyes were wide.

"W-with…you?" Sam asked, surprised. Even in her short time at the school, Sam had heard of his reputation, of how many girls would die for this opportunity. Shuuichi smiled at her and she dropped her head. "Sure…" She mumbled. Shuuichi found her shyness amusing. He stood up, dropping his bag in a close trashcan.

Later that afternoon, Sam was standing beside Shuuichi, her face red, as he introduced her to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Is Hiei coming?" Shuuichi asked the black haired teen as they started walking.

"I don't know. Shorty didn't seem that happy about hanging out with a bunch of kids." Kuwabara said. "Does she even speak?" He asked, looking at Sam. Her blushed deepened.

"Sam doesn't talk much. She's shy." Shuuichi said. Yusuke laughed. "Let's get going, okay? We're going to go see a movie. Is there one that you want to see, Sam? Otherwise Yusuke will pick one that he wants to see, and sometimes that's not the best of ideas." Shuuichi said. Sam gave a small shake of her head that only Shuuichi caught. "Yusuke, try not to pick the bloodiest movie there is." Shuuichi said. Yusuke grinned.

"But the blood is the best part." He said.

"Come on, Urameshi." Kuwabara said. "We have a lady in our presence." The group arrived at the movie theater. Yusuke looked at the movies, thinking. "Let's watch Get Smart. I hear that's a good movie."

"That's a chick flick." Yusuke complained.

"Not really, Yusuke. I've heard several guys at school say that it was hilarious." Shuuichi said. "Sam? Would you like to see Get Smart?" Sam, still looking at her feet, gave a small shrug. Shuuichi smiled. "Let's watch it."

"Okay." The four bought tickets and went inside. Shuuichi felt the flair of demon energy again, the same demon from before. He tried to pinpoint the location, but it was gone.

"Hey, fox boy, you feel that, too?" Yusuke muttered. Shuuichi nodded as Sam walked up to Kuwabara, looking at something in his hand.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

Inside the theater, the four sat down in the exact middle. Yusuke claimed it was the best spot. Yusuke was next to Kuwabara, who was beside Shuuichi, who was next to Sam. Yusuke immediately got up to get snacks, and Kuwabara went with him, to make sure there wasn't too much butter on the popcorn.

"They're interesting, aren't they, Sam?" Shuuichi asked. Sam, her shy green eyes on her hands, her hair hanging in her face, nodded slightly. Shuuichi looked down at her, only to see a curtain of hair hanging over the right side of her face. He brought his hand up and pushed the hair back, trying to tuck it behind her ear, however, there was still a portion that wasn't long enough and fell in front of her eyes.

"Yo, fox boy! Want anything?" Yusuke asked before he left. Shuuichi shook his head, saying that he wasn't hungry, and Yusuke left.

"Why…does he call you fox boy?" Sam asked. Shuuichi barely heard the question.

"Foxes are my favorite animal." Shuuichi said. "He also says that I act like one." Shuuichi smirked. "Sometimes they call me Kurama, as well." Sam tensed up, her eyes growing hard. "One of the only books Yusuke has read was a book about legendary demons."

"The yoko Kurama." Sam muttered. Shuuichi jumped, surprised.

"Yes. You know that legend, then." He said. Sam nodded slightly, upsetting her hair, making it fall in front of her face again. Shuuichi dug through his pocket and pulled out a hair pin. He always had a spare one when he got annoyed with his own long hair. He pulled her hair back again and clipped her hair back. "You won't be able to see the movie well if your face is hidden." Sam blushed.

"T-thank…you…" She mumbled. Shuuichi thought she looked cute.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her_

After the movie, Yusuke and Kuwabara broke off to go cause some havoc. Shuuichi offered to take Sam home.

"I'm fine…" Sam muttered. She pulled the hair clip out and gave it to Shuuichi. "Thank you."

"You can keep it, Sam." Shuuichi said. He smiled. "And please, let me take you home. It's not good for a girl to walk alone at night. There are thugs like Yusuke walking around." Shuuichi chuckled. Sam shrugged.

"Okay…I guess." She mumbled. Shuuichi grabbed her hand.

"Where do you live?" He asked. Sam started walking, dragging Shuuichi with her. Shuuichi smiled again. The girl was adorable and had some pull on Kurama, making him act in a way he wasn't accustomed to. He pulled her back into a hug. Sam froze, surprised. "You are too cute." Shuuichi murmured. Sam's cheeks started blazing.

The two continued walking to Sam's house without any more incidents. Sam stood on her porch, looking at Shuuichi, wondering what to do next. Shuuichi's face seemed close, but he stepped back and bowed.

"Good night, Sam." He smiled. Sam smiled at him and went inside. She sighed, putting a hand on her chest.

'What's this feeling?'

_It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better_

Shuuichi was taking Sam to the park. She hadn't made any more friends at school, and would only speak when around Shuuichi. He thought she was like a little duckling, and thought it was very cute. Shuuichi did think that she should get out more, and so decided to take Sam to the park.

"Shuuichi…where are we going?" Sam asked. Shuuichi smiled at her, grabbing her hand. Sam's cheeks flushed.

"It's a surprise." Shuuichi said. He pointed ahead and Sam saw a lake. The sun glittered off its surface. Sam's mouth dropped open. "Pretty, isn't it?" He asked. She nodded mutely, unable to speak. Shuuichi was used to her silence and looked at her features for hints of what she was thinking. "Want to go out?" He asked, pulling her towards a boat rental place.

"Really?" She breathed out, so low that even Shuuichi had trouble catching it. He smiled at her.

Minutes later, the two were out in a wooden boat, Shuuichi paddling. Sam was leaning over the edges, looking at the lake. Her amazement was evident in her eyes. Shuuichi smiled at her as he rowed. Sam looked over at him, smiling shyly.

'He's really handsome.' She thought. Her cheeks turned red at her thoughts. She reached over shyly to put a hand on his. Shuuichi stopped rowing. He smiled at Sam and moved to sit beside her. Sam looked back out at the water. 'Why did he bring me out here? Why is he so kind to me?' Thoughts whirled through Sam's head as the sun beat down on the two of them. Shuuichi let his head fall back, letting the sun warm him. He opened his eyes to look at Sam, who was still looking across the lake. He reached a hand over and brushed her cheek. She looked over at him, her eyes wide. Shuuichi dropped his hand into his lap, his eyes closing again.

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

'What if she doesn't like me like that?' Shuuichi thought. 'She's so quiet. I can't tell what she's thinking. I could be interpreting her silence incorrectly.' He couldn't shake the thought that she didn't like him. 'I wish she would talk to me, tell me what she wants, what's going through her mind.'

_Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

'Maybe he doesn't like me. I wonder if I'm annoying to him. He's always smiling. I guess I can try to be less shy and make some more friends.' Sam thought. She kept glancing at Shuuichi. "Thank you." She muttered. 'Tomorrow I'm gonna make friends with more people.' She nodded. 'I can't keep relying on Shuuichi. Besides, I need to continue with my mission. If I'm only around Shuuichi, then I wouldn't be able to find Him.'

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Shuuichi dropped Sam off at her door again. She thanked him for taking her out and was about to go inside.

"Wait." Shuuichi said. Sam looked at him. Shuuichi took her hand. "Thank you for hanging out with me." He said. Sam noticed how close he was, like the first night. He face inched closer, and her breath got caught in her throat. "Er…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Shuuichi said, walking away. Sam fell against the rail, her heart beating. Shuuichi felt the demonic energy again and he turned to Sam, his eyes wide. 'Is it…her?' He wondered. 'No. I can't be.' He kept walking.

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Sam, do you believe in demons?" Shuuichi asked. They were at the park again, sitting on a bench by the lake. The boat rental was closed, but the day was beautiful, and the two didn't mind sitting by the shore.

"Why?" Sam asked. Shuuichi didn't expect anything else.

"Do you? The story of the yoko Kurama, stories of King Enma, and the River Styx." Shuuichi said. He felt the pang of demon energy. Sam sat straight, her face down. Her lips pressed together. "I've noticed that you live alone." He put a hand on hers. She looked up at him, noticing an amber in his eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Yoko…Kurama…" She breathed out. Shuuichi's hand came up to her cheek, his face inching closer. Their lips connected as heat spread through both of their bodies.

"You're a demon." Shuuichi breathed out when they parted. Sam nodded.

"I came here for the Spirit Detective's protection, but I can't find him." Sam muttered. That was the longest sentence she had spoken, and the first time Shuuichi heard conviction behind her words. Shuuichi smiled and kissed her again.

"Yes, you have."

* * *

This is a redo of an old songfic. I tried to tie it together better, fix some grammar mistakes, and change the writing style a bit. I do want to do a sequel to this, give Sam more of a back story, as to why she was looking for the Spirit Detective. I will work on that as soon as I'm done with the LotR fanfic I'm working on.


End file.
